I Couldn't Help It
by Furtive.Dalliance
Summary: After the near attack from Jasper Bella longs to forgive him. Jasper finds himself receiving advice from Peter. Alice intervenes. Fights & Feelings erupt. LEMONS soon cause Bella has needs.Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! Thanks so much for stopping by to check out my story!

This is only my 2nd attempt at fan fiction so I would really appreciate your reviews!

Let me know what you think!

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, all characters listed below belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Bella POV

The moment I cut my finger I knew I was in deep shit.

Short of Carlisle, I knew that every vampire in that room quite possibly could become overwhelmed with bloodlust and take me out in a fraction of a second.

Sadly enough at that moment the vampire I was the most afraid of was Edward….

I knew that he loved me, as I did him but I also knew that my blood was like his own personal version of heroine… as he so eloquently put it in the beginning of our relationship.

I didn't want to believe that he could kill me, or rather that he would kill me but in that moment I knew it was a definite possibility.

Then as Jasper lunged towards me my fears became all too real. Not so much because he was mid-attack, but because I couldn't help but realize that if he was so overwhelmed with bloodlust that he would go as far to attack me that everyone in that room must be feeling extreme bloodlust. Therefore it amplifying for Jasper.

My heart immediately went out to him, I felt so sorry that he was going to take the blame for whatever may happen.

But then he was stopped, but not before Edward decided it would be a good idea to throw me into a table under the pretense of protecting me from Jasper.

Once Jasper was taken outside and I was getting stitched up by Carlisle I felt livid that once again Edward had taken things into his own hands, and as a result I would now have another scar on my already imperfect body.

Edward and mines relationship had been perfect, almost too perfect to the untrained eye. Like I said before, we both loved each other that much I knew but sometimes I seriously doubted whether I was his mate or not.

He just acted like I was a possession most of the time which of course caused me to be somewhat bitter at times. Sometime I wished that his possessive behavior would lead to a more physical relationship, but no, nothing beyond kissing for me and him. I wanted to badly to fuck him and yet he just didn't allow it. I knew that he had his worries of hurting me and I got that, I did. But I really wished that he would just live a little and have some fun. Preferably with me… in my bed.

When I talked to Alice about these feelings she just said that he was scared because I was such a fragile human.

Thanks Alice.

She also said that he was for sure my mate, and I his. That his over protectiveness could also be contributed to him simply guarding his mate.

In my mind though I wondered if he simply was just acting possessive.

I never got the chance to talk to Edward about these things because he left me.

Alone.

In the woods.

Crying.

Calling after him.

I would never forgive him for what he had done to me that day.

Though he said he would never be around again, I still planned to hold that grudge because I whole heartedly thought he deserved for someone to truly be disappointed in him.

Because he sure as hell was the apple of the Cullen parents eyes.

When he told me that he didn't care for me I knew that he had finally had enough of me, enough of being with his fragile human pet. I couldn't blame him I suppose.

Yet I still was angry that the entire family moved. I just couldn't comprehend why they all would leave without so much as a goodbye. I may have been Edwards little pet but I thought that I might be more to the rest of them. Apparently not.

Once I found my way home from the_ journey _in the woods that night, my father was of course wearing a hole in the linoleum of the kitchen due to his frantic pacing. I assured him that I just got lost while on my walk and that I was simply going to go get cleaned up and go to bed.

As soon as I hit the shower tears flowed….

Though Edward did wrong by me, or at least I felt he did… i missed him. I longed for his companionship. I knew that night I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink… and possibly for several nights after. I knew that without his cold embrace to soothe me into a deep slumber I would simply lay there counting fucking sheep.

_Thanks Edward….._ I thought bitterly as I lay down in my bed.

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours I finally willed myself to close my eyes and stay still.

I started thinking of Jasper and how I was sure he was going to get blamed for what took place that night. I felt so strongly that it almost scared me that it wasn't his fault.. Not only was it in his nature, but he had the entire whammy of everyone elses thirst thrown upon him in that moment.

I wished that I could just talk to him and give him a hug and tell him that I didn't blame him for his near attack. I'm sure I would've done the same thing….. that I still thought of him as a friend. That he was worth it… I wasn't sure what "it" was at that moment, yet I wanted to tell him so badly it made my chest ache.

_Too bad they all left…._ I thought to myself as I slipped into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Thanks so much for stopping by to check out my story!

This is only my 2nd attempt at fan fiction so I would really appreciate your reviews!

Let me know what you think!

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, all characters listed below belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jasper POV

"I think we should take a break." Alice said.

"From our relationship I assume?" I replied sardonically.

"Yes. After what took place this evening I don't know if I can stand to be with you right now.. She is my best friend Jasper! How could you… you're so weak! And now as a result all of us have to leave, we have to leave Bella behind!" Alice huffed while throwing her arms around in the air.

It was only 4 hours later that they were all gone, and I was alone in the Cullen home.

I knew I would miss them, I knew I miss Alice, but I also knew her and I needed this break.

Alice had been driving me as close to insane as a vampire could get.

I loved her sure, and cared for her as well. Her many character flaws were charming when we first got together but now they just seemed too much for me to handle. I knew she wasn't my mate, and I had known that since we met. However she seemed to think otherwise.

The emotions I got off of her were genuine enough, but sometimes they took a bitter turn and it always made me wonder what had caused it. Not once had I cheated on the pixie or as far as I was concerned given her any reason to harbor those emotions towards me.

We agreed to this break after my almost attack on Bella. I couldn't believe that I had done that… But I just couldn't help myself. Her blood called to me in a way that I had never experienced before. I knew she wasn't my singer but her blood still held a exotic quality to it that seemed to compare to none when my mind searched.

When I said I couldn't help myself, I really meant it. I'm pretty fucking sure that I wouldn't have done that had it just been me and her in a room together…

_Now there's a thought…._

But everyone elses bloodlust was just too overwhelming. Dear Edward's bloodlust would've been enough for anyone who felt it to take out an entire city in one fell swoop. As all knowing as the Cullen family is they still didn't know how much control actually had over my bloodlust… Yes I'd had slip-ups.. Yes I felt grieved for the loss of a human life..

But I'll be completely honest here… I knew what I was doing. I wanted to taste that blood. I yearned for it. I know it is of my nature to drink the blood of humans therefore I am not going to shit a brick each time I kill one.

Now that's not to say I ever plan on going back fully to my all human diet, but a well picked treat every now and then seems fair to me.

One thing my mama always told me was to have a treat every now and then when it's well deserved, and you bet I take that to heart.

After all of the Cullens left I sat on the covered sofa in the living room for several hours thinking over everything that had happened.

I felt so bad for Bella knowing that she truly felt at home with this family, and now it was all taken away from her because of me and my attack on her. I wish that I could just say that I was sorry to her and send her a big ole wave of sincerity, but I knew that she probably didn't want to see me anymore then Alice wanted to see an empty wallet.

Upon realizing that I wasn't sure what I was going to do now that the rest of the _family_ was gone I began to think through my options…

I could go back to Forks High… Though you can probably guess that that ain't sounding too good right about now. I don't know if I could deal with little miss Bellas emotions now that her precious Edward had left.

Not to mention the shame…

After going over a few choices I decided that the best option was to head to Texas.

_Yessir.. It's time to go visit Peter and Char_…. I thought to myself.

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter you guys.. I just wasn't feeling well and decided I had to get something,… anything up! Let me know what you think.

This weekend I should get the next chapter of both this story and my other one since I will be off of work.

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys.

Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy and review!

All characters of Twilight, including Twilight it's self belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jasper POV

On my way to see Peter and Char I came across quite a few great hunting spots.

In the vegetarian way of course.

When I finished with one of my hunts my cell phone chimed alerting me of a new text message.

_How was your pussy-ass animal hunt Major?_

Ha, Peter was always so beautiful with words.

Something that you oughta know about my dear friend Peter is he has a gift.

We've only ever truly had one in depth talk about it, and that was a long ass time ago.

He isn't the most forth coming with it, and honestly I can't blame him.

He can kinda see the future, but it's not like Alice really…

It's like he can tell the future.. he can feel it.

You can bet you ass that that shit came in handy when the 3 of us left Maria.

A few hours after the text message I arrived on their doorstep.

As soon as I listened carefully enough I realized that there was only vampire inside of the house, and it was Char.

Char swung the door open and gave me a tight hug and then finished it with a one cheeked ass squeeze.

"Still got a tight ass Major." She winked.

"Don't say that too loud darlin' some people might get the wrong idea." I said as I sent her waves of amusement.

"So where is Peter?" I asked.

"Oh, well he just had to run a few errands, he should be back by tomorrow night. " she said while averting my eyes.

"Charrrr… darlin'….What aren't you tellin' me?" I said in a thick drawl.

"Oh no, no you don't Jasper Whitlock! He is doing something very important, and I'm sure he will share it when he gets back." She said strongly

I assured Char that I would stop bothering her and then went to my room that they'd always kept up for me.

I'd always loved this room, not just because they kept it up for me, not just because it had my favorite things in it.

But mainly because it was mine, and in the life I had been livin' over the last few decades that I spent with Alice had been all about her style.

I'm not the most outwardly expressive person, at least I haven't been in a while, but not being able to hang even a simple painting on the wall of my own choice…. Well that was just down right annoying.

Not to mention the fact that I couldn't even dress how I wanted.

Which reminded me that I needed to go shopping soon. I needed more of my own clothes, in my own fashion sense.

In general Peter and Char's house, where it might be at any given point in time was always a safe haven. In more ways then one infact.

They always welcomed me into their home, they always were there for me when I needed them, even if I had no clue I did…

They also kept some of my most important secrets. That no one knew… Not even Alice. Some of those being personal things, some being just well, things I just didn't want to share with the world, and one of the most important at least while you're married to a bitch like Alice. Financial secrets.

I'm sure ya'll can understand why I would keep my finances secret from Alice.

In the beginning of our relationship I didn't do it to spite her, but I didn't want to throw myself all the way out there.

Seems like I was right, huh?

When Alice and I got together I had a good bit of money within reach, the rest with Peter and Char.

Alice took the money I had, that she knew of, and made it grow. Yet somehow still spending an incredulous amount of it at the same time.

I'm all for enjoyin' money if ya got it, but damn it all to hell. That little bitch spent too fuckin' much.

Luckily having left most of my money in the hands of Peter and Char, Alice couldn't see any decision made about it. Since she never would stoop so low as to watch them. Cause son, she hated them.

She once told me that she thought they were a bad influence on me. What in the hell was that even supposed to mean, better yet accomplish?

I told her too bad and went for a hunt, after that day she never said another fuckin' word.

"MAJOR!" I heard Peter bellow as he came through the front door.

"What the hell Petey Pie? Where is the greeting for your amazing wife?" Char said while sounding amazingly hurt.

"Woman." Peter growled.

"Neanderthal." Char growled right back.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs in the middle of their stare down after the stern comments were exchanged.

I immediately felt the raw lust swirling about the room.

"Oh lord ya'll, do I need to leave for a few hours?" I asked while shifting my uncomfortably tight pants.

"Unless you wanna watch sir." Peter spoke softly while he progressed slowly towards Char with a feral look in his blood red eyes.

"Yeah, I've seen you too fuck about 500 times too many for even a vampiric lifetime. Thanks for the offer though. I'm gonna go hunt or something." I said while approaching the door with a look of what I was sure was pure desperation on my face.

Once I got a far enough distance not to hear Peter and Char screeching like a two hogs going at it in a trap I decided that I would start to make a plan.

It didn't work to well.

I couldn't think of what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go, or who I wanted to be with. I didn't want to spend too much time with Peter and Char, I wanted them to feel open to feel how they felt when I wasn't there, and with me being kinda mopey due to my new lack of direction I'm sure that I might bring them down a lil' bit.

Right as I got up to go for a long distance run I heard my cell phone chime in my pocket.

_Come back._

From Peter, naturally.

"Alright Peter, I'm back so get out here, with your cock in your pants you ass." I said while standing a safe distance from the house…

I realllly didn't want to see them naked right now. Along with the fact that I already had enough of my own pent up sexual frustration without the help of theirs, and lord knows if they were still unclothed in front of each other… Well.. they'd be putting off enough vibes for me to quite possibly jizz in my pants.

_Then I'd be known as Jasper the Jizz…_ I thought while chuckling to myself…

"Char. He has officially fucking lost it." Peter said as he approached me with a look of faux pity on his face.

Char trailed along while fixin' her blouse, when she glanced up she just shook her head and carried on fiddlin' with the buttons.

"Nah, I'm still in pretty damn good shape, or at least I'd like to think so." I said.

"Yes, well. Thank god you're practically invincible other wise your pretty ass would be dead by now. " Peter replied smoothly.

"Aww, you think I gotta pretty ass?" I cooed while sending him a fuck ton of lust..

Pay back is a bitch… What a bad host he was, couldn't even say hi to me before he goes off on a fuckin' spree.

"NOT COOL Major." Peter said while squeezing his eyes shut "You are aware you just gave your best _male_ friend a boner, right?"

"Well I'd do it again if you just told me that I had luscious lips too." I said as I winked and stopped sending out lust and replaced it with humor.

"Alright, that's enough you fags. Can we please just not talk about how much you want each other for once?" Char said while trying to hold in her giggles.

Yeah, it usually went like this. Peter was funny as all get out, but I always had the upper hand whenever we got into this lil' spats. Char liked to call them lover quarrels. I just liked to call them having fun. But then again, with my gift fun can always be had.

"Yes Ma'm." both Peter and I replied instantly while laying our southern accent on thickly.

"Good boys, now Jasper. What in the hell happened, my dear husband Peter here said you tried to snap at that faggy boy Edwards pet?" Char said.

"Yeah something like that." I replied honestly not sure how to explain the entire situation.

"He also mentioned that you are on a_ break_… from Alice? And the Cullen's altogether?"

"Yes, that's also true Char." I said.

"So what're ya doing now?" Peter said.

I could feel a strong wave of determination coming from both him and Char…

_Strange_… I thought to myself.

"Not sure, I figured I might as well check up on my finances while I'm here. Maybe get one of my old properties up and runnin' again. I'd like to be able to live a little ya know? Without that little pixie flitting around fuckin' up everything I wanna do." I said.

"Well that makes sense…" Char said while giving a sideways glance at Peter.

"Alright you guys, whats this shit about. I see ya'll trying to go all 007 on me. " I said.

"Well,uh.. you see…" Peter was stalling "You should go back to Forks."

"Why?" I asked simply.

I was beyond a healthy level of curious at this point. I hadn't even thought of going back.. Could I? Should I?

I knew that I might have to avoid Bella, which in truth hurt a little. I didn't want to avoid her, but I knew she wouldn't want to have anything to do with me.

Maybe I could just back to Forks High and avoid her from a distance…That sounded reasonable..

"You need to protect her Major." Peter said sternly.

"Who?" I replied, not one bit liking the tone Peter took with me. He needed to remember that I was and would always be his superior in multiple ways. I was his sire, as well as his Major, he needn't take that tone with me.

"The girl, the pet. The one you tried to kill." He said.

"And why is that Peter?" I replied.

"I've got a feeling. A big bad one, actually multiple big bag ones oddly enough. I can only pin point one enough to get any type of imagery on it though." He said while scrunching up his marble face in concentration.

"What would that image be?" I said while I started to panic at the thought of Bella being in danger..

_No one is there for her…_

_We all left…._

"A red headed female vampire, and she looks pissed as all get out." Peter said grimly. "What I don't get is why she would go after this girl…"

"We killed her mate, because he attacked Bella earlier this year." I replied while thinking of the god awful things that Victoria was capable of. Bella didn't stand a chance without someone there to watch over her.

"So you're saying I need to go back and watch over Bella from a distance?" I asked.

Peter snorted and then said "Yeah, that's the beginning."

_Huh?_

"Ok, well.. so when do I need to go? And well… what do I do? Do I just stalk her all day or something?" I asked

"Yeah something like that. Actually Char and I are going with you. By the way, don't go back to the high school, that's just lame and I will for sure be more trouble then it's worth." Peter said.

Well damn, he cut my newly forming plan short right then and there.

"Alright. When do we leave?" I said surprising myself by my own willingness to go on this new _mission._

"In the morning." Char said.

"Sounds like a plan, I think. Peter is there something else you wanna tell me about?" I asked while standing tall over his smaller form.

"Not that I want to, and not that you are ready to hear. However have fun with that phone call Major." Peter said as he starting walking back into the house while cackling like a banshee .

_Fuck, who's gonna call me.._


	4. Authors Note and Apology

Hey you guys.

I feel like I owe all of my loyal readers an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long.

For Christmas I received two tickets to see 100 Monkeys in New Orleans at the House of Blues, along with a hotel room.

Naturally this was a BIG thing.

I got to meet Jackson Rathbone twice,it was awesome! I also got to meet his uncle!

I got autographs from the entire band! It was amazing. I went to their acoustic set and signing and then to the concert that night. It was a big day!


	5. Chapter 4

Alright guys, finally an update. Review and let me know what you think!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters.

Alice POV

I knew that this would happen, I knew that Jasper would eventually try to attack Bella. I just couldn't believe it happened so soon.

It hurt to know that it would happen, I dearly loved Bella. She was such an innocent loving person.

Sometimes I found myself angry as well as bitter over the fact that he would attack her one day… Not to mention what that would lead to.

I knew that along with the fact that he would eventually try to attack her that when he did Jasper and I would have to take a break from our relationship.

I tried my hardest to keep her protected to postpone or possibly change the future. Edward usually did a good enough job with that though. He was sooo overprotective.

I had blocked my multiple visions of Jasper attacking Bella hidden from him yet he still felt the need to protect her from my mate.

I couldn't say I blamed him. I would do anything for Jasper. I couldn't even imagine if he was still a weak human like Bella. It was bad enough that he had such weak bloodlust.

The moment Edward decided to leave I had a vision that crippled me momentarily.

It was time, time for my mate and I to take a break.

So I did the right thing.

I told him it was time. Oddly enough he didn't take it too bad.

I knew that he thought that we weren't mates, he had told me this multiple times.

I however knew we were, I knew the moment I opened my eyes in my new life and had the vision of his beautiful face that he was mine.

Not long after we parted ways I had a vision of Jasper going to Peter and Charlottes.

As much as I didn't like those two, I help hope that they would keep him safe in our time apart.

However then I had a vision of Char squeezing Jaspers ass, and I nearly ripped the catalog I was looking through in half.

_Oh fuck no…_

_No she didn't….._

Deciding then that it wasn't right for another woman to touch my husband, my mate I went in search of my cell phone to call him and remind him how much we truly love each other.

Jasper POV

My newly purchased cell ringtone blared in my pocket as Peter walked away.

H_ey! You're a crazy bitch…._

Great. Just great.

"Hello Alice." I said briskly into the phone.

"Hi there Jazz, how's it going?" she said.

"Good, uh,just hanging out here. I was about to go on a run, so can we keep this short and sweet?" I almost whined.

"Oh, well that sounds fun, I just wanted to call and check on you to see if you needed any coaching on your bloodlust." She replied sounding chipper beyond all belief.

"No, I don't think I am going to need your assistance in that darlin'. I thought we were on a break anyways.. Why should you care?" I snapped.

"I care for you sweetie, you're my life, you're my mate." She replied dreamily.

"Alice, I'm not your mate and I think our break is a testament to that statement, so why don't you just quit worrying and watching. I've had enough." And with that I snapped my phone shut and turned it off.

After I arrived back at the house Peter and Char were busy packing and talking in hushed voices.

"Are ya'll whispering?" I chuckled when I entered the house.

"Yup." They both replied instantly.

"Well alright then." I said unsure of where to go from there.

I couldn't help but feel like Peter and Char were hiding something from me.

Soon enough we were all packed up and ready to go. We made our way out to the garage where Peter threw me the keys to his Nissan Armada. That thing was huge and I found myself thrilled at the prospect of driving it.

After a few hours on the road I decided that the silence was too much so I put on my iPod and let it roll through some songs.

Soon enough we were all quietly humming along with some good classics, but I couldn't help but worry about our mission that we seemed to be on.

So I was supposed to protect Bella? I wasn't really sure how that was going to work.

I knew that I would have to keep my distance from her, I knew that she probably hated me, and I also knew that I couldn't let Victoria get to her.

The situation was really awful. I couldn't help but think that Victoria had either perfect timing or waited for us to leave Bella alone and unprotected.

A low growl built up in my chest at the thought of Bella being hurt by that soulless bitch.

Once we arrived in Forks my body tensed.

I knew that I'd not been gone for an entire week yet I felt like it had been way longer. I felt nervous and jittery for the first time..ever when I thought of seeing Bella again.

"Jesus Major calm down, you're gonna make me piss my pants." Peter scolded.

"The day you start pissing my nerves won't mean shit to you. Besides, I'm going into this fuckin thing blind Peter. I don't have a plan, but I've got a good feeling you do." I said as I gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I do. What of it?" He smirked.

"Well I wanna know." I said like a greedy child.

"Ok. Well.. Ugh. This Victoria character is already here. I know that much, and well there is something else but I'm not really sure that's something that we need to concentrate on that right now." He said.

"You will tell me if I ask." I said with an air of authority.

"Yes,Major." Peter said while putting his head down in a submissive gesture.

"But I won't, not right now. As long as Bella's safety is at the forefront of activities from here on out, it doesn't really matter to me." I said.

"Understood,Major." Peter said.

Several minutes later as we were pulling into the Cullen driveway Peter spoke up once again "What I wanna know, is why all of the Cullen's left, I know you separated from them and that Edward's dumb ass left but why did they all leave her so unprotected?" he asked with curiousity and anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Wow Peter, you are feeling pretty strong about this. As for your answer.. I'm not really sure why they didn't stay. They seem to have a if you go we all go kind of mentality." I replied while trying to think of a true answer to the same wuestion that I seemingly just answered myself.

"Jasper…er,Major. I feel very strongly for this human girl." Peter said while pouring waves of admiration and love my way.

"You love her?" I snarled.

_MINE._

_Oh.._

_Wait, what?_

"I apologize, I don't love her romantically. She is just so,…pure. She is really an amazing person." Peter replied while once again bowing his head to me.

_Damn right. I am your Major._

"That she is." I said simply until a bell rang inside of my head alerting me of something….

"Wait, how did you know that.. I know you wouldn't get that angelic vision of her from just your gift." I snarled.

"I went to go see her. To make sure I was right in my thoughts and feelings. " he said while looking anywhere but my face.

"You went…. And saw her?" I asked harshly.

"Yes,I did Major."

"Did she know you were there?"

"Yes sir. She sure as hell did." He boasted.

"Did you expose yourself to her?" I growled.

"Major please!" Char yelled.

"Yes, I did." Peter whimpered. He knew what was coming,

In less the a second I had him up against the wall with my hands on his throat with a hearty growl building in my chest at the though of him being close to Bella.

"How dare you!" I screamed while tightening my grip around his throat.

_Son of a bitch, how dare he undermind me and go see my Bella without letting me know._

"Oh Jazzie-poo calm down. You needn't worry over lil ole me darlin'" I heard an angel say.

I slowly turned around while keeping my grip tight on Peter to find Bella leaning against the frame of the doorway looking completely sweet.

"Bella." I breathed out along with all of the tension in my body.

"Yeah, that's me dollface." She replied while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I can leave if you want…."She replied with an air of curiosity.

"No, please don't." I practically begged while letting go of Peter and rushing across the room to stand by her side.

_What the fuck…_


	6. Chapter 5

Alright you guys.. here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

BPOV

After the first night without the Cullen family in Forks I woke with a start.

I felt so empty with the knowledge that none of the Cullen's would be there for me any longer.

I got ready for school, I went through all of my normal motions.

Once I got to school and parked my car I realized how weird it would really be without them there..

No longer would I have … friends.

Right on que Angela walked up to me.

"Hey Bella,where are all of the Cullens? Camping again?" she asked, genuinely curious and oblivious to the actual truth.

"Oh, no. They, well, they moved." I stated simply as I started my way towards the school.

"Oh.. " she said still glued to the spot where I left her.

As soon as lunch time came I was well aware that most people in the school had figured it out.

The Cullens were gone.

I could only thank god that I couldn't read minds like my dear ex Edward… because I would hate to know what all of these people were thinking right now. I am sure their speculations were far from the truth, very far infact.

I mean really, who would've guessed they ALL left because Jasper tried to attack me, to eat me.

I could hardly believe it my self though.

I still couldn't wrap myself around the night before and all that had changed in such a short time span.

I knew that Jasper wasn't at fault, but it seemed to me that everyone that mattered in the situation thought that it was his fault.

Jasper truly seemed to kind and gentle to do harm to anyone, at least without good reason. Which would make sense to me.

With a sigh I found myself a seat outside at one of the picnic tables to the side of the cafeteria.

It's not like it was a especially pretty bright sunny day but I just felt that being inside with all of those insufferable teenagers who probably thought the craziest things about me and the people that I loved…. Well it wasn't something that I thought would be good for myself.

"Loneliness doesn't suit you well darlin'. "I heard a male voice say from behind me.

Hearing those words caught me so off guard that I nearly slipped backwards off of my seat and onto the ground… Nearly.

I was caught by a set of cool strong arms before I made it half way down.

_Vampire._

_Great._

When I finally righted myself out of the new comers grasp I turned slowly to face him. I was met with a bright set of blood red eyes.

_One of those vampires…_

_Yeah today could be an ok day to die…_

"Go fuckin' figure. " I said with a dumbfounded look upon my face.

_Of course a red-eyed vamp would show up right after the Cullen's leave…._

"So,what's your name?" he asked while picking at my sandwich that sat in front of the both of us.

"Bella, and yours? Or are you not going to give me that privilege before you drain me like a damn raisin?" I replied sardonically.

"I've no intention of doing that. Peter is my name by the way." He said while fixing his eyes on mine.

"And I should take your word on that because…." I let myself trail off.

"I am a friend of Major Whitlock." He replied sternly.

"Who the fuck is that, and why does it matter to me?" I asked.

_What in the hell is going on here?_

_Why do vampires like me so much!_

"Oh… Well. You may know him differently. I forget how much of a pussy he was with those golden eyed Cullen freaks." He said.

_Haha, pussy….. who? _

I couldn't help but giggle at his perception of the Cullens. His face soon mirrored my own grin and I was awarded with a single deep hearted chuckle.

"That's a wonderful sound darlin'." He said.

"Are you trying to hit on me? Oh and you still didn't answer the damn question. If you're gonna sit here and be all creepy-nice to me with those big red eyes… then at least tell me what the fuck you were talking about." I said angrily.

"Ha, no. My mate would have my nuts in a jar for a decade if that's what I were truly doing. Trust me you wouldn't be able to resist this. And I mean Jasper." He said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you should know though dollface that he didn't send me." He said.

"Well, why would he send you, and why would that be bad…er good even for that matter…And why are you here at all?"I asked getting more and more confused by the second.

"I came to warn you."

_That's helpful…_

"Of? Impending danger I presume? What am I going to break a bone or something…. Did Alice and Jasper send you? Did she see something?" I said almost excited at the prospect of having some connection to my friend.

"Yes little one, impending danger. No, not a broken bone, not if we can help it. And that little bitch didn't send me, and I don't know if she's seen anything as of yet….IF she did… she isn't acting right on her vision." He said.

I then saw his lips move so fast that I wouldn't have guessed he said something had I not seen the movement.

"What did you just mutter? And what do you mean we? Oh, and what about danger, wanna elaborate?"

"Calm down, you will understand it all soon enough…"he paused before continuing " And I said "She is a useless little bitch, glad to be rid of her.", that good enough?" he smirked.

"Ok.. Calm, yeah right. I got a human eating vampire sitting here with me telling me to calm down….and insulting my friend… Beside what do you mean rid of her?" I asked.

I was getting tired of this endless circle of conversation.. I wanted answers.

"That's not for me to tell. However, the Major will be here soon. Will you meet us at the Cullen house?" he asked.

"Major? Why do you keep calling Jasper Major?" I asked.

"Also not for me to tell buttercup." He replied with a wink.

"Ok, fine. If I die because of this.. that will suck. So I guess… I am trusting you.. I think if you wanted to kill me that would have already happened by now.. so why not…" I said while truly wondering what I was getting myself into.

"You wont.. I truly want to save you. We will explain everything soon though."

After exchanging times and places I started to get up to go back to class.

"Keep safe Bella. I will see you soon." Peter said while giving me a small pat on the back.

After school that day I thought back over our conversation.

I couldn't believe how simple our banter was.. well kind of.

It seemed odd to me that this unknown vampire.. Well… Peter, would come give me a halfway warning about something immensely dangerous that had yet to happen.

I was also baffled by the fact that Peter knew him as "Major". It sounded so important, I couldn't wait to ask Jasper what it meant.. Was he in the army or something?

Considering I didn't know anything about him at all that might not be a good place to start at our upcoming reunion but i was still excited about asking him about his life.

My mind soon was tumbling over Peter saying something about getting rid of Alice…

What did he mean? Surely she wasn't dead, I can't imagine that he would be that insensitive about such a matter.

Was she coming back with Jasper?

But then again I didn't really know him.

When the meeting time arrived I found myself far more excited then I felt like I should be…

I couldn't get over the fact that Jasper had come back. I would finally get to apologize to him, and let him know that I didn't think any of this was his fault.

When I arrived the Cullen house I saw a shiny black truck sitting in the driveway.

_Must be Peters…_ I thought to myself.

After climbing out of my truck and stepping onto the porch I could hear a commotion happening inside of the house. Ever the dumb-ass I waltzed right into a den of vampires.

The sight before me for sure caught surprised me.

Jasper was advancing on Peter with a vicious growl.

"You went…. And saw her?" Jasper asked Peter.

_Does he mean me?_

"Yes,I did Major." Peter replied.

_He looks scared to death…_

"Did she know you were there?" Jasper pratically roared.

"Yes sir. She sure as hell did." He boasted.

"Did you expose yourself to her?" Jasper growled.

_Oooh. That's sexy…_

"Major please!" a small blonde female vampire yelled from the corner of the room.

"Yes, I did." Peter whimpered.

Faster then I could comprehend Jasper…er Major? … had Peter against the wall with his hands around his throat.

"How dare you!" Jasper growled.

_Why is he so angry!_

Wanting to find a way to relieve the tension… Especially since no one noticed I was there I decided to have fun with them.

"Oh Jazzie-poo calm down. You needn't worry over lil ole me darlin'" I playfully said while giving my hair a flip with my hand.

_Oh god.. I may have over done that…_

_Did I just call him Jazzie-poo?_

"Bella." Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah that's me dollface." I replied.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

_He must've not known that I was coming_… I thought to myself sadly.

"I can leave if you want…." I trailed off.

_Should I leave? Why am I even here?..._ these thoughts were swirling around in my head causing me doubt why I was really here.

"No, please don't." he replied as he let go of Peter and zipped over to stand by my side.

I loved the fact that he acted as if he didn't want me to go, it gave me more confidence that I should've had possibly.

"Ask again, nicely." I said with a smirk.

"Bella, please stay." Jasper said while looking me straight in the eyes.

The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew that I wouldn't leave. I was fixed to the spot I was standing in, glued. No hope of moving me. Unless he asked.

I had never felt so drawn to anyone or anything before in my life. My mind was almost waiting for him to request something else from me, anything and everything is what I would've done for him.

"Ok." I managed to squeak out.

"Good." He replied.

I'm not sure how long we both stood there looking into each others eyes before Peter nudged me with his elbow causing a growl to tear from Jaspers chest.

"Whoops.. Sorry Major." Peter said.

"Apology accepted. " Jasper said with a confused look on his face.

"Alright, so lets get this meeting going." Peter said cheerily.

_What was that about?..._


End file.
